A projection exposure apparatus has conventionally been employed to fabricate a micropatterned semiconductor device such as a semiconductor memory or logic circuit by using photolithography (printing). The projection exposure apparatus projects and transfers a circuit pattern formed on a reticle (mask) onto a substrate such as a wafer via a projection optical system.
A resolution R of the projection exposure apparatus is given by:
                    R        =                              k            1                    ×                      λ            NA                                              (        1        )            where λ is the exposure light wavelength, NA is the numerical aperture of the projection optical system, and k1 is a process constant determined by, for example, a development process.
The shorter the exposure light wavelength or the higher the NA of the projection optical system, the better the resolution. However, it is difficult to further shorten the current exposure light wavelength because the transmittance of a general glass material decreases as the exposure light wavelength shortens. It is also difficult to further increase the NA of the projection optical system available at present because the depth of focus decreases in inverse proportion to the second power of the NA of the projection optical system, and because it is hard to design and manufacture lenses to form a high-NA projection optical system.
Under the circumstances, there have been proposed resolution enhanced technologies (RETs) of improving the resolution by decreasing the process constant k1. One of these RETs is the so-called modified illumination method (or oblique illumination method).
The modified illumination method generally inserts an aperture stop, which has a light-shielding plate on the optical axis of an optical system, in the vicinity of the exit surface of an optical integrator which forms a uniform surface light source, thereby obliquely irradiating a reticle with exposure light. The modified illumination method includes, for example, an annular illumination method and quadrupole illumination method that are different in the aperture shape of an aperture stop (i.e., the shape of the light intensity distribution). There has also been proposed another modified illumination method which uses a computer generated hologram (CGH) in place of an aperture stop, in order to improve the use efficiency (illumination efficiency) of the exposure light.
Along with an increase in the NA of the projection optical system, a polarized illumination method which controls the polarization state of exposure light is also becoming necessary to increase the resolution of the projection exposure apparatus. The polarized illumination method basically illuminates a reticle with not P-polarized light but S-polarized light alone, which has a component in the circumferential direction of concentric circles about the optical axis.
In recent years, there has been proposed a technique which exploits both the modified illumination method (the formation of a light intensity distribution having a desired shape (for example, a quadrupolar shape)) and the polarized illumination method (polarization state control).
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-196715 discloses a technique which implements both the modified illumination method and polarized illumination method using one element. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-196715 controls the shape (reproduced image) of the light intensity distribution using a CGH, and controls the polarization state using form birefringence. More specifically, this technique forms one CGH by parallelly arranging a plurality of CGHs (to be referred to as “sub-CGHs” hereinafter) corresponding to light beams in the same polarization direction, and applies form birefringence corresponding to the polarization direction to each sub-CGH.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-49902 selectively uses a desired polarization mode by adopting a polarization controller as a unit for controlling polarization modes applied to a sub-CGH.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-5319 discloses a technique which can control the balance among four poles of a quadrupolar light intensity distribution typically formed by the modified illumination method and polarized illumination method. More specifically, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-5319 forms sub-CGHs by dividing a CGH into four, and changes the intensity distribution of the incident light, thereby making it possible to change the pole balance of the reproduced image obtained by the CGH.
A technique associated with the design of a CGH has also been proposed in “Synthesis of digital holograms by direct binary search”, APPLIED OPTICS, Vol. 26, No. 14, July 1987, 2788-2798.
However, because the prior arts require sub CGHs of types in a number equal to that of polarization directions of a reproduced image (target image) formed by a CGH, it is very difficult for them to form a target image whose polarization direction changes continuously.
Furthermore, when sub-CGHs are formed by dividing one CGH into a plurality of CGHs, an illuminance variation occurs in the reproduced image if the optical integrator cannot sufficiently correct the intensity distribution of the incident light (for example, if the light impinges on only some of these CGHs).
When a plurality of sub-CGHs are combined, unnecessary diffracted light is generated due to structural discontinuity that occurs at the boundary between the sub-CGHs, resulting in deterioration in the reproduced image obtained by the CGH. The structural discontinuity that occurs at the boundary between the sub-CGHs can be eliminated by improving the design of a computer generated hologram, but this poses another problem that the design cost increases enormously.
When the polarization modes are selectively used by the polarization controller, the use efficiency (illumination efficiency) of the exposure light decreases significantly (i.e., a loss in light amount increases).